inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
The Crappy Cliff
The Crappy Cliff is the first ever episode of Inanimate Insanity. It was originally released on May 1, 2011. Disclaimer The first episode begins with a disclaimer telling viewers that the following cartoon contains "scenes of actual stupidity", therefore breaking the fourth wall. It goes further by saying that some of the upcoming stunts were performed by animated objects and to not try any of them at home, warning that they can get really messed up. The Rules of the Game Then, the actual episode begins. MePhone 4 (voice played by Christian Potenza) greets the viewers and says that he is their host, and introduces the show Inanimate Insanity. He states that the objects will compete for one million dollars in challenges that will be gross, disgusting, and deadly, urging viewers to stay tuned. He says that the team that loses each episode will have to vote off a contestant, and that contestant will leave the team, never to return, ever. MePhone then states that it is time for the contestants' first challenge. The intro then plays. The First Challenge After the intro, MePhone states that the first challenge is to jump off a 60 foot cliff and that the first two people to do so would get to pick this season's teams. Knife states that this challenge will be easy, and then MePhone remembers to point out that the contestants must land in clean spring water and not land in elephant feces, which Paper is unaware of what is, and Knife explains to him, much to Paper's disgust. The first two contestants to land in this "safe zone" are the ones to get to pick this season's teams. MePhone states that if you don't fall into the safe zone, you lose and cannot jump again, ever. He then asks if everyone is ready. Paintbrush then states that he actually has a question about something, but MePhone interrupts this by starting the challenge and the question is never answered. Pickle states that he has "loads of experience" in jumping off cliffs, and then proceeds to fail within 3 seconds, which MePhone remarks is just sad. Paintbrush disagrees and says that it's disgusting. Balloon then states that the challenge is his and jumps but he forgets that he's made of helium so he floats slightly down. Pepper then asks Salt to jump together with her. Salt shows reluctance, and then Pepper says that the two of them are "BCFF- Best Condiment Friends Forever", and therefore have to be together. Salt apologizes to Pepper, saying that there is no way that she is jumping off the cliff. Next, Taco sneaks behind Lightbulb before jumping and, despite Nickel yelling at him to not do, she kicks him, which lands him in the spring water and wins. Nickel is angry at Taco, saying that it her fault Lightbulb won, and kicks her into the elephant feces. Pepper then jumps and also lands in the elephant feces, leading Salt to jump after her in an effort to "save" her, but she just lands on top of her and crushes her. Marshmallow then jumps and is about to land in the safe zone, but defies gravity and slides over above the feces and lands in it right before she was about to land in the safe zone. MePhone 4 states that Marshmallow's "failure to use gravity correctly" eliminated her, but tells them to keep going. 1 hour and 409 seconds of doing nothing and pathetic failure later, MePhone starts to get annoyed and states that this challenge should have been done a while ago. He then sees Balloon, close to landing in the safe zone, yet still floating slowly. 20 minutes later, Balloon states "All right!" as he is now even closer to the safe zone. Eventually, and after some fast-forwarding, Balloon makes it into the water, finally. The Teams To Be Picked This means that Balloon and Lightbulb win the first challenge and that they get to pick the teams. Balloon is excited about this, but MePhone 4 said that this will have to wait until the next episode, making Balloon furious. At the end Salt, Pepper, Pickle, and Taco talks in the feces arguing about what happened when they jumped. Salt states that they didn't have to jump, and Taco yells her famous line, "SOUR CREAM!" for the very first time, although it "doesn't make sense". Trivia *When MePhone states "one more thing", this is likely a reference to Steve Jobs' famous catchphrase, creator of Apple of which Meeple and its products, including MePhone himself, are spoofing. Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Episodes